1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot device, and more particularly to a pivot device with multiple pivotal bars to pivotally connect with several different units of a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer, particularly a notebook computer, is a convenient tool in many fields. There are always many kinds of additional devices such as a printer, a scanner, a digital camera or a digital video connected with the computer to improve the functions of the computer. However, when the user wants to carry the computer to another place for use, the conventional additional devices must be arranged separately. In particular, the digital camera or video is always used in taking pictures or photographing outdoors. Therefore, the conventional additional digital camera and video are inconvenient to carry and use. Thus, a digital camera or video that can be mounted on the notebook computer directly is needed. Consequently, a novel pivot device to pivotally mount the digital camera or video onto the notebook computer is needed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a pivot device for a notebook computer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.